


Tomato-Rice Soup for Cas

by Sherlock1110



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Cas, Alpha/Omega, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Dean, hurt cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short h/c ficlet with Dean caring for Alpha!Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomato-Rice Soup for Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr obviously. And I needed to dip my toes into this verse alone, if only slightly

"Cas!"

"Why is it every time we get surrounded by demons, we get caught off guard?!" Sam grumbled. "You'd think we were used to it."

"We won't get out of this with him like this and only one knife," Dean snapped back, still watching Cas where he lay. "How does he get his Angel blade anyway?"

Sam shrugged. "You'd better think of something fast because they're drawing near."

"Why aren't they all zippy zappy?" Dean was glancing around, looking for something, anything to help.

"Maybe it's the warding? It might not be right, Mrs. Tran did it after all."

Dean might have laughed if it wasn't for the circumstances. "Well I want to know what bit she's done wrong because this is kind of awesome." He straightened up next to his brother, staring at the demons that seemed to be heading towards them in slow motion.

Sam looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean, despite the circumstances." He shook his head as if to clear it. "We definitely can't get out of this with one knife." He dropped back to his knees and grabbed the Angel's arm. He peered up his shirt sleeve. Nothing. With a quick glance up at Sam and the approaching demons, the older Winchester moved around and sat with Cas' head in his lap. He shook the angel's arm, waiting. With a familiar tinkle the blade slid from his arm.

"How'd you do that?" Sam asked.

Dean grinned. "You've either got it or you haven't Sammie. Cas clearly loves me."

"I would have thought that was obvious."

"If we weren't about to get slaughtered by Crowley's crew, I would punch you."

Sam didn't get a chance to respond, the demons had made their move.

They punched and fought and sliced and kicked. Demon after demon fell whilst they both managed to keep the angel somewhat safely protected between them.

It happened so suddenly. One moment the remaining 7 demons were fighting and the next they had smoked out. Leaving their 'meat suits' on the ground in a heap.

"What the-?"

Dean turned to his little brother who was looking over his shoulder. "Crowley!"

"Hello boys," the King of Hell grinned from in front of his minions.

"Dean," came a croak, Cas was attempting to sit up.

It was Sam who stepped forward, "No no, Cas, stay there. Keep still."

"But-"

"What do you want, Crowley?!" Dean yelled.

"Just the angel."

"Not going to happen." Not taking Cas. He was not taking Cas. He was not taking Cas.

Crowley walked towards them, fairly confident about the outcome. "Ah, yes. I forgot. He's not your pet angel. You're his pet."

"Dean, come here," Cas ordered, despite looking and feeling so weak.

Dean couldn't disobey the older man, whatever the situation.

The angel touched the brothers and the three of them disappeared, leaving a very disjointed looking demon in their wake.

***

Sam had long since disappeared to his own motel room, leaving Dean with his alpha angel with the promise that he'd check in on them in a few hours.

Dean had had his little brother go on a supply run before he disappeared and therefore an hour later the omega was placing tomato-rice soup on a tray in their motel kitchen. 

He carried it through to the older man, who was kind of sat up in the double bed looking only slightly better than he had at the graveyard. He placed the tray on his lap.

"Angels don't eat," Cas complained.

"Because you don't need to. Not because you can't. Remember famine?"

"Jimmy isn't in here anymore. It's just me."

"Please, Cas, sir."

The angel sighed and picked up the spoon with his right hand. With his left, he let it dangle off the edge of the bed. "Kneel down here, pup."

Dean seemed almost glad to kneel for once. He tucked his head into the alpha's hand as soon as he could. "You had me really worried, sir," Dean whispered.

"You should be. Did you take my angel blade?"

The hunter's head jerked up and then he realised the older man had a 'knowing' smirk on his face. "Only a true mate can gain access to my weapon, you know?"

Dean frowned. "Why?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, pup."

The omega grumbled something that would have been rude and likely ended up with him in trouble if Cas hadn't been distracted by the soup.

"You live off diner food, at least you did until we bonded…" Cas trailed off to make way for a coughing fit.

Dean immediately grabbed the tray to stop it tipping up. He ditched it on the counter and spun back to face him. "Cas, you don't look well."

"I'll be fine," he managed to croak out after a moment. Then his hands were reaching for the tray again.

With a smirk Dean reached over for it.

"Well, as I was saying. You used to live off diner food. How do you know how to cook?"

"Mom used to make it for me when I was sick."

"That's 30 years ago, Dean," Cas offered, comfortingly. He had got much better at it when he realised his soul mate was a human. He had gotten better at most emotions.

"I know. But I always remember it. My time in Heaven a few years ago reminded me. What did you mean about your angel blade? I'm not being dim."

"If anyone has access to it whilst I'm unconscious then it leaves me open to attack. I honestly would have thought you'd have worked that out."

The hunter shrugged. "Guess my knowledge is cloudy when it comes to you."

Cas smiled. "I guess so. Crowley wanted me. Any idea what for?"

"No, sir."

"It would have been a lot easier for you to have let him take me, pup."

Dean looked up, frowning. "Never, he whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because Sammie may be my little brother but you're… you are the only person that has accepted me for… me. Forget about Sam and Bobby. They don't have a choice. You did - do."

"Dean, I love you, but that doesn't mean you should sacrifice yourself for me."

"It's no different than sacrificing myself for Sam. Can we stop talking about it, please, sir?"

Cas inclined his head and then tried to hold out the bowl. The omega immediately took it from his grip.

"More please, pup," he whispered.


End file.
